


Am Scheideweg

by Squickqueen



Series: Opus Diaboli (DE) [3]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Insight, Dialogue Light, Gen, I call it the mini crack ship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Preacher is all: NOTICE ME SENPAI!, Rare Characters, implied Caesar/Colonel McCullough, or cheesy, this turned out rather cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Selbst in den finstersten Zeiten und an den kältesten Orten findet sich irgendwo eine tröstende Schulter zum Anlehnen.





	Am Scheideweg

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At the Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561331) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



Zu dieser Jahreszeit zog die Nacht rasch herauf, brachte Kälte und den Geruch von Schnee. Der Atem hing Preacher wie Nebel vor dem Gesicht. Obwohl der junge Mann üblicherweise das warme und helle Innere eines Zeltes bevorzugte, saß er heute abseits. Er wollte alleine sein, seine Gedanken ordnen und der bedrohlichen Verwirrung Herr werden, die ihn erfasst hatte.

Abwesend spielte er mit der Armbrust, die quer auf seinem Schoß lag.

Etwas hatte sich im Lager verändert. Kaum wahrzunehmen, wie Zugluft, die nicht zu spüren ist und sich letzten Endes doch bis tief in die Knochen frisst. Preacher schauderte und massierte sich instinktiv mit der Hand den Nacken, als könnte er dadurch das unbestimmte Gefühl vertreiben.

Was war es, das ihn bis in sein Innerstes unruhig werden ließ? Was hatte sich in den letzten Tagen so sehr verändert, dass er fürchtete, seine Welt würde wieder aus den Fugen geraten, wie sie es vor gut zwölf Jahren dank der Affengrippe schon einmal getan hatte?

 _Caesar_ , flüsterten seine Gedanken verräterisch die Antwort auf seine Fragen, aber Preacher schob den Namen unwirsch zur Seite. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ein einzelner Schimpanse das Bollwerk menschlicher Entschlossenheit zum Einsturz bringen konnte, das Colonel McCullough in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte!

Preacher war von Anfang an dabei gewesen, war mit Alpha-Omega gewachsen und groß geworden. Er, mehr noch als die anderen, folgte dem Colonel überallhin, in tiefstem Vertrauen und Glauben, dass der Mann ein Ziel vor Augen hatte, für das es sich lohnte, alle Gefahren und Entbehrungen auf sich zu nehmen. Und, ja, auch dafür zu sterben.

_Der Colonel ist ein großer Mann!_

Das waren nicht nur leere Worte gewesen, die Preacher Caesar entgegengeschleudert hatte, sie waren aus tiefstem Herzen gekommen. Er vergötterte den Colonel und glaubte, den beherrschten, zähen Mann besser zu verstehen, als es die anderen taten. Sollte der Colonel sie in den Abgrund führen, Preacher würde ihm folgen!

Zumindest war das seine bisherige Überzeugung gewesen, doch in letzter Zeit begann Preacher an dieser Überzeugung zu zweifeln. Er hatte die Bestialität der Menschen erlebt und die Menschlichkeit der Affen – und sein Weltbild erbebte bis in die Grundfesten!

Preacher hob den Kopf und glitt tiefer in die Schatten, als eine Gruppe Soldaten lachend und scherzend vorbei marschierte. Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte er jetzt mit seinen Kameraden zusammentreffen, deren Fröhlichkeit er in dieser Umgebung als befremdlich, ja abstoßend, empfand.

Gerne hätte er mit dem Colonel über seine Zweifel gesprochen, aber das wagte der junge Mann dann doch nicht. McCullough war stets ein distanzierter, wenn auch höchst charismatischer Vorgesetzter gewesen, sachlich und kühl. Seit dem Tod seines Sohnes, so glaubte Preacher, war diese Kühle jedoch in eine kalte Unbarmherzigkeit umgeschlagen, die alles und jeden ausmerzte, die dem Ziel des Colonels, die Menschheit zu retten, im Wege stand. Vielleicht glaubte der Colonel wirklich, den verrottenden Leib der Vergangenheit wiederbeleben zu können, als die Menschen noch auf dem Thron saßen und über die Erde herrschten!

Preacher hatte in seiner Naivität für eine kurze Zeit selbst daran geglaubt, aber die Jahre hatten aus dem naiven Jungen einen verbitterten Mann gemacht, der im Grunde wusste, dass die alte Welt auf immer verloren war. Trotzdem klammerte er sich an McCulloughs Versprechungen, weil ihm sonst einfach nichts geblieben war. Nur begann sich dieser Fels in der Brandung nun plötzlich selbst zu verändern.

Seit ihnen Caesar ins Netz gegangen war, verhielt sich der Colonel seltsam. Still hatte sich Preacher im Hintergrund gehalten, ganz wie es seine Art war und was er sah, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte geglaubt, der Colonel würde mit dem verhassten Gegner, den er seit Monaten jagte, kurzen Prozess machen, ihn vielleicht öffentlich an die Wand stellen, damit der Rachedurst der Soldaten gestillt wurde, aber gerade das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen.

Was hatte den Colonel in jener Nacht in der Lagerhalle dazu bewogen, Caesar nicht auf der Stelle zu erschießen? Hatte dieser durch und durch beherrschte Mann am Ende dasselbe merkwürdige Staunen empfunden, das auch Preacher selbst verspürt hatte, als er dem Anführer der Affen das erste Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden war?

Sie hassten sich, das war keine Frage, und wenn Caesar die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, er hätte Colonel McCullough längst in Fetzen gerissen. Und doch kam Preacher nicht umhin, den widerwilligen Respekt zu erkennen, den der Colonel seinem Widersacher entgegenbrachte. Da war jemand aufgetaucht, der ihm furchtlos die Stirn bot und der seinen Weg ebenso kühn und überzeugt ging wie der Colonel selbst. Mochte sein, dass es McCullough selbst nicht bemerkte, aber Preacher beobachtete und sah, wie sich der von ihm so verehrte Befehlshaber Caesar in einer Weise öffnete, die den jungen Mann überrascht und eifersüchtig zurückließ.

Gedankenverloren leckte er eine Schneeflocke von seiner Lippe.

Wie konnte es sein, dass der Colonel diesem dreckigen Affen Zutritt zu seinem Quartier gestattete und mit ihm sprach, als würde er in ihm tatsächlich einen würdigen Gesprächspartner sehen? Etwas, was keinem der Soldaten, Preacher mit eingeschlossen, jemals gelungen war?

Wie konnte es sein, dass Caesar schlussendlich seinen Willen bekam und die Affen ihr Wasser und ihr Futter? Colonel McCullough war kein Idiot, er musste eingesehen haben, dass die Mauer niemals rechtzeitig fertig werden würde, wenn seine Arbeiter an Erschöpfung starben, aber hätte er nicht jeden anderen, der so offen mit ihm gesprochen hätte, getötet? Preacher erinnerte sich an den Mann – Malcolm – der sie damals in San Francisco aufgesucht hatte, um sie von einem Frieden mit Caesar und seinen Affen zu überzeugen. Auch dieser Mann hatte offen mit dem Colonel gesprochen und an seine Vernunft appelliert, aber er hatte das Gespräch nicht überlebt.

Was war anders, fragte sich Preacher. War es allein die Lust zu quälen? Neugierde? Faszination? Und warum schien sich der kühle Stolz des Colonels, mit dem er seine Soldaten einschüchterte und auf Abstand hielt, Caesar gegenüber immer weiter aufzulösen? McCullough schien die Nähe des Schimpansen in einer verqueren Art zu suchen, berührte ihn gar, wo er ansonsten niemanden an sich heranließ.

Nachdenklich kaute Preacher auf der Innenseite seiner Backe. Abwesend starrte er vor sich hin, ohne die Schneeflocken zu bemerken, die auf dem Boden vergingen, kaum, dass sie ihn berührten.

Wann hatte er die Weise, wie der Colonel Caesar ansah, zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen und sich gewünscht, er wäre an der Stelle des Schimpansen?

_Verrückt …_

Als ein Schatten das Licht des Suchscheinwerfers verdeckte, wurde Preacher aus seinen, sich im Kreis drehenden, Gedanken gerissen. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und sprang alarmiert auf, die Armbrust drohend erhoben, als er in dem Schatten einen Gorilla erkannte. Gleich darauf ließ er die Armbrust sinken und nahm den Finger vom Abzug. Es war nur Red.

Der imposante Gorilla mit dem auffälligen, rötlichen Fell war ebenso überrascht wie Preacher und blieb abrupt stehen. Besänftigend hob er die Hände. Dabei fiel Preacher die Kette auf, die Red in der Hand hielt. War er auf dem Weg zum Kreuz, wo sie Caesar festgebunden hatten? Oder kam er von dort? Seltsam, wie sich dieser Tage alles um Caesar drehte, als wäre er der Mittelpunkt etwas ganz Großen. Oder das Auge des Sturms.

Preacher setzte sich wieder und stellte die Armbrust neben sich auf den Boden. Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, rutschte er zur Seite und bedeutete Red mit einem Nicken, sich zu setzen. Der Gorilla zögerte zunächst, folgte dann aber der Aufforderung. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, der junge Mann und der wuchtige Gorilla, während um sie herum das Lager langsam im ersten Schnee versank.

„Schnee kalt. Warum Preacher … draußen? Allein?“

Beim Klang der tiefen Stimme wandte Preacher überrascht den Kopf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Red ein Gespräch anfangen würde. Doch hier saß er und blickte den jungen Mann forschend an.

Preacher kroch tiefer in seine Jacke hinein, als würde er die Kälte erst richtig spüren, nachdem ihn Red darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe.“

„Soll … gehen?“

Preacher zögerte. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte sich an die Anwesenheit des abtrünnigen Gorillas mit dem roten Fell so sehr gewöhnt, dass er dessen schweigsame Gesellschaft der seiner menschlichen Kameraden mittlerweile vorzog. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Preacher, ob Red in den letzten Tagen ähnliche Beobachtungen gemacht hatte wie er, schließlich war der Gorilla zu Caesars persönlichem Wachposten abkommandiert worden – eine Aufgabe, die er mit boshafter Freude erledigte. Woher Reds Abneigung gegen den Schimpansen kam, wusste Preacher nicht, aber es beruhigte ihn, dass er offensichtlich nicht der Einzige war, der an seinen Loyalitäten zweifelte.

„Nein, bleib.“

Red brummte. Ein Geräusch, das Preacher beim besten Willen nicht einordnen konnte. Beunruhigt schielte er zur Seite, als sich ihre Arme berührten, doch da lag keine Bedrohung in Reds Gestalt. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte Preacher den ernsten Gorilla noch nie so entspannt erlebt. Red hatte den Blick nach oben gerichtet, wo die Schneeflocken im wiederkehrenden Licht der Scheinwerfer sanft nach unten schwebten. Sie landeten auf seiner Nase, seinen Augenwülsten, Lippen und Ohren und in seinem Fell. Preacher wurde mit einem Mal der Hals eng.

Vor 12 Jahren hatte seine Welt, wie er sie kannte, aufgehört zu existieren. Nichts blieb von ihr übrig. Seine Familie nicht, seine Freunde nicht, weder die geliebten Comics noch das sorgsam gesparte Geld für das Fahrrad, das er unbedingt hatte haben wollen. Er würde niemals auf einen Abschlussball gehen, niemals wieder mit seinen Freunden die ganze Nacht _Overwatch_ zocken, niemals wieder den Geruch von frischem Popcorn in einem Kino erleben. Staub und Asche war alles, was von seiner Vergangenheit geblieben war. Und Staub und Asche würde seine Zukunft sein.

Und jetzt saß er hier neben Red, der, beabsichtigt oder nicht, von seinem Elend profitierte und fühlte anstelle von Hass nur eine tiefe Leere. Wem machte er etwas vor? Er war kein stoischer Kämpfer wie Colonel McCullough, den sein Fanatismus stetig vorwärtstrieb. Er war zu Tode erschöpft, ein emotional zerbrochenes Geschöpf ohne Perspektive. Wozu das alles?

Preacher lehnte sich sacht gegen Reds massige Form. Er spürte deutlich, wie der Gorilla vor der Berührung zurückzuckte, aber weiter geschah nichts. Das rote Fell war rau, feucht vom Schnee und müffelte, aber dahinter warteten Wärme und ein überraschendes Gefühl von Trost.

Es tat gut, sich an jemanden zu lehnen und, zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick, die unsichtbare Last auf den Schultern zu teilen. Da war es einerlei, wenn dieser jemand ein bulliger Gorilla war. Es gab auf dieser ganzen verfluchten Welt sonst niemanden mehr, an den er sich hätte lehnen können, dachte Preacher bitter.

_Ruhe, nur ein bisschen Ruhe …_

„Preacher!“

Der junge Soldat stieß Red zurück, als hätte er sich an dem feuerroten Fell verbrannt und sprang auf. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon kam Boyle um die Ecke geschossen. Der schlaksige Soldat blieb stehen. Sein Mund spaltete sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen, als er die beiden entdeckte und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines tollwütigen Hundes. Preacher bekam eine Gänsehaut. Boyle war so unberechenbar und cholerisch, dass er für jeden eine potenzielle Gefahr darstellte. Besser, man reizte den Mann nicht und ging ihm aus dem Weg.

„Sieh an, stör ich etwa bei eurem Date, _Donkey-Lover_?“

„Halt die Klappe, Boyle!“

Boyle lachte nur gehässig und fuhr fort: „Hey, der Colonel will dich sprechen. Lass ihn nicht warten und bring _deinen_ Donkey gleich mit. Das affige Mistvieh macht’s nicht mehr lang. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir ihn bald los.“

Preacher wusste natürlich, dass Boyle von niemand anderem als Caesar sprach. Hoffnung regte sich in Preacher. Wenn der Schimpanse nicht mehr war, vielleicht gab es dann doch noch eine Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft? Red hinter ihm brummte – zufrieden? Preacher konnte es nicht mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen. Schweigend schulterte er die Armbrust.

„Mir nach, Donkey“, forderte er Red grob auf, ohne den Gorilla anzusehen.

Plötzlich war ihm seine Schwäche peinlich, die er sich gegenüber Red erlaubt hatte. Er war doch ein Mensch und stolz darauf! Er gehörte zu Alpha-Omega, dem letzten Bollwerk der Menschheit! Sollte ihm das nicht genügen?

Preacher atmete tief durch und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Mit festen Schritten folgte er Boyle dorthin, wo der Colonel auf ihn wartete. Zurück blieben zwei leere Plätze und Schnee, der mittlerweile zu Regen geworden war.

 

~Ende~


End file.
